The Misadventures of Vala60
by werespirit
Summary: A villainess-heroine who one minute might be robbing a bank and the next fighting a super villian.
1. A side kick

The Misadventures of Vala60

Part One

By werespirit

© Neopets (except the names of my characters and some items not mention by Neopets which are mine)

Today two pets were going to do a crime spree: Vala60 a pet and Hypno her pet cobrall.

Once out of the castle, Vala told her plan to the cobrall saying how they will hide in some bushes in the park, once there, both of them will watch for some easy prey.

Finally after a few hours went by a wocky showed up. whistling a tune as he walked down the trail.

"Ok Hypno go out and distract our prey," Vala push her petpet out a brush or tried too.

"Hissssss!" The Cobrall said angrily.

"What do you mean you won't?!"

"Hisssss!!" Hypno said again.

"Find I'll go out and do it myself," Huffed the yellow gelert, wondering what got into Hypno.

She sneaked up to the wocky and pounced. Missing him as he turn to admire a spooky tree. Vala at this point lost her balance and crashed into some bushes, making the wocky to turn at the sound of a "thump".

After she pulled her self out, she pulled her dagger out and was about to attack the bush when the wocky screamed. Leaving Vala in temporal shock.

"Help! Help! There's a gelert attacking me!" Screamed the wocky, as he run wildly around the meadow.

Vala growled under her breath, she then pulled out a gelert disc and threw it at the wocky. The disc would have completely missed the wocky if Vala didn't decided to speak.

"Hey wocky, look over here!"

The wocky stop and turn in time to be hit in the head. "Thump!" "Whoa what hit me?" Asked the now cross-eyed wocky, who was attempting to keep his balance? He fell backwards and land on his back with a soft "thump".

Vala calmly pick up her disc and walk over to the stun and groaning wocky. Just in time to hear these words. "Mommy I think a boulder fell on my head, can you kiss my forehead for me?"

Vala yanked the wocky roughly to his feet. "No one's going to kiss your forehead. Now were is your np or do I have to shake it out of you."

"I-I don't have any. I just came out for a walk."

"You have anything else of value, then?"

"I am sorry my little ones, that I have to give you up; it breaks my soft heart. Here." The wocky sadly handed over his most price possession.

Vala snatched the bag and look in with evil smile on her muzzle. Her evil smile suddenly turn to a scowl.

"LEAVES! Why in the world would I want leaves?!" Shouted Vala, throwing her arms and the bag in the air and shaking her paw in the wocky's face.

"You don't want them? My little ones are safe. I shall put you in a safe place and make sure all of you are nice and straight."

Vala rolled her eyes and walk off some distance from the wocky. Vala slumped to the ground, holding her head, as if she had suddenly developed a headache.

"What's a villainess-heroine to do?" Vala ask as her cobrall as it came slithering up and purred. She absentmindedly patted Hypno's head. Hypno purred in delight.

Hypno stopped purring and jerk his head from her paw. He started hissing at something or someone. Vala's head snap towards the direction of… a face! Quickly she shot out a paw hitting the enemy.

"Yelp! Ow! My nose! I think my nose is gone!" The wocky moan as he hold both paws over his nose.

"I can arrange that," Vala flipped her gelert battle dagger up in the air. "But really wocky, I thought you would be gone by now. What has made you linger on?"

"Well an ant attracted my attention and I followed it, then I heard you call yourself a villainess-heroine. So I though maybe I could be your sidekick. Can I? I mean be your sidekick?" The wocky smiled innocently at Vala.

Vala stared long and hard at the wocky, as if she could move him with her glance, but he didn't move. "Well ok. I'll give you a chance, but only a week. If you mess up too many of my jobs then I am going to have to threw you out." _Right into the waiting jaws of a krawk._

"Oh, thank you. I will not disappoint you. Oh, I forgot to tell you my name is Puffball0."

"Puffball! What kind of name is that?"

"My name."

"I am going to give you a better name. But right now I think we shall rob The Neopian Bank #13, we shall steal from werespirit's vault."

"Who?"

"My owner. Let's go." Vala sprinted ahead of Puffball.


	2. El Robbers

Part 2

by werespirit

"Wait up Vala!" called out Puffball, trying to keep up with the sprinting gelert.

Puffball finally caught up with Vala, who was staring at the bank from behind a tree.

"Stop that heavy breathing!" She hissed at him.

Puffball tried but he ended up sounding like someone dieing.

"Puffball either you quit making strange noises or I will be force to gag you. Now let's see, how will I rob the bank?"

Puffball held his breath until he got blue in the face (which is kind of strange, since he already is blue). No longer able to hold it in, he breath out in one large _"whoosh" _of a breath.

"Puffball! I though I..." Vala stared at the wocky. "Puffball you sweet thing. You give me an idea. Now were did I put it." Vala search until she pulled out a triumphant of deafening.

"Here, you can threat them with this," Then she run towards the bank. Puffball groan and panted as he run after her.

"Got... to... keep up," pant the wocky.

Once he caught up to her again he ask her: "Vala can I breath now?" Vala pulled back from looking in the glass door.

"There isn't that many people in there right now. You are free to breath until I say were going in."

Ten minutes later and one guard leaving for unknown reasons. _Ok this is the best time, if we can do this before the guard comes back or is replace._

"You remember what I told you?"

"Yes, yes. I wait tell you demand the money then I threaten them. Got it."

"Good, follow me."

Vala move in and waited in line. _Hmm, one bored guard shouldn't be no problem if he comes back._ The line moved slowly up. Puffball started to get nervous.

"Vala, I-I don't..." Vala shushed him. "Were next."

Vala waited for the skeith to come back.

"Be with you in a moment," said the banker. Vala tapped her claws impatiently against the desk. It didn't take the banker as long as she thought.

"Now what can I do for you today, madam?"

"I want you to open up werespirit's account and give me all the np you can fit in a bag."

"Are you doing this for your owner? Can I have something to say: _"you are who you claim to be."_

"Actually..._no_. I am stealing the money." It took a few seconds before the skeith realize what she said.

"Wocky." Vala hissed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Puffball fumbled to get the triumphant of deafening out.

"Everyone stay were you are! I got a triumphant of deafening! Ah, it will blast you away. It can blast you far. So, ah, stand still!" The wocky wave it around like it was a wand. Fortunately for him everyone did stand still (mostly because they thought he was going to set it off accidentally).

"Now my money."

"Ah yes. I'll see to it right away," The banker pulled out a hanky and dabbed his forehead as he went to the vault, turn the dial, pulled the door open and filled a bag full of np.

Vala waited calmly. Looking once in a while at the wocky. At first he was telling them to stand still. Now he was telling them not to breath.

"Sidekick, they can breath," She hiss out of the corner of her mouth, why keeping one eye on the banker.

"Here it is."

"Stop right there," Vala leap over the desk. Right next to the banker. Who manage to stand his ground. She snatch the money and went over to the desk and lay it there.

"Wocky get the money," Vala pulled out her dagger. The banker took a step back. She then pulled out some gum and started to chew it. When she finish she stuck it carefully around the alarm button. Hopping over the desk and headed towards the entrance.

Puffball started to run, She quickly grabbed him.

"Walk," she hissed. "There is no need to run, keep that triumphant of deafening out, just in case."

They walk out the door with no trouble and no guard in sight.

Once she was away from the building she started walking fast, then she broke into a run.

"Help! Police are after us!"

"Shut up! Their is no police after us."

"Then why are we running?" ask the puzzled Puffball.

"Because I want to."

As they neared the castle police sirens started up.

"Help!"

"Be quiet. We _are _almost there."

"Stop!" Called out a voice.

Unfortunately for the chia police the two already made it inside.

Vala bolted the door and started running for the stairs, when a clawed-hand

reach out and yank her inside a room and shut the door, quietly.

"Vala," the wocky whispered and started to move towards the closed door, when the sound of wings reach his ears.

"Stay were you are wocky," called a eyrie's voice.


	3. The Challenge

Part 3

by werespirit

"Well, what did werespirit say?" ask Puffball, after they climb the stairs to Vala's room, close the door and were now talking privately, they hope. "Did she say you had to eat gross food and stand on one paw."

"She said I have to make amends for my crime," Vala said this in a trance-zombie voice as she laid on her bed with Puffball standing nearby.

"Vala? Are you the undead?"

Vala eyes snap open. "Of course. I mean, I was thinking that robbing werespirit out of her money was too easy. I need a super villain a genius. One that has, _no mercy_!"

"Were would you find one?" Puffball pick up a bitten green apple from a nearby food bowl. Just as he was about to bite into it, Vala snatch it out of his paws.

"I don't knew," then she practically swallowed the apple in one gulp.

Puffball look at his paw then at Vala. "Valaaa," Whined Puffball.

"What?"

"You ate my apple"

"So."

Why one villainess-heroine was trying to find a challenge, one super villain was also trying to find a challenge.

* * *

He swirled in his rolling chair back and forth.

"One must have a challenge. Let's see, iron black cape, no challenge there. Polish yellow horn, no, no challenge at all. Rob a few banks, no that will not do."

He spun in his chair. Watching the room blur by.

"I got it!" He jump out of the chair so fast he almost fall on his face.

He charge over to the table and pick up a H4000 helmet.

"I bet I can get it to freeze longer. Then I can...can," He frown. What was he going to use it on? He drop it.

"A dozen genius could do that. No I need something different. Hmm," He pace back and forth for a few minutes.

Then Battlewreaker rush over to his computer and type some words (how do tonus type any way?). Blinking his red eyes at the screen, he frown.

"I wonder if I could rent a superhero," He smiled at that idea. He gave a laugh. "Why not, I'll try it. At least it keep me from getting bored."

The ghost tonu was so excited that he ran through a door. Right away he got paper and pen and started writing.

"I am sending you out right away my ticket to unboredness," He said to the piece of paper. He reach over to pick up an envelope and to seal the letter. He then floated out the front door, scaring a couple of neopets.

He walk over to the mailbox, open it and let the letter drop in.


	4. Found A Job

Part 4

by werespirit

"Look at this! Look at this!" Snarled Vala, waving the newspaper in Puffball's face.

"Ah? what is it?"

"Our story, they only wrote a paragraph about us. What is the world coming to?" Vala slump in a bamboo chair, letting the paper drop to the floor. Puffball bend over and pick it up, scanning what was written there.

"Listen to this Vala," He look up to see if she was listening. Vala lazily waved a paw at him.

"Yesterday at around 2:00 pm. Two criminals came in attempting to rob the bank of Neopian #13, when...."

"Attempted! Sorry go on," Vala slump back in her chair.

"When the guard at the door. Went for help in time to stop the two from taken more of the Neopets money."

"Who stop me?" Mock Vala.

"I didn't see the guard leave and talk to anybody, unless it was the other one going to take his place."

"Maybe."

"The two were caught at werespirit's castle. And get this the gelert name Vala60 stole from her owner. How stupid can a thief be."

"What?!" Roared Vala. With a vicious growl she grab the paper and start tearing it to little pieces of paper that floated without a care, to the floor.

"I-I'll tear them to pieces; I'll torture them with a thousand feathers. I'll...."

The door open and FireDreamer88 poke his head in. He look at the newspaper.

"If you did that to a newspaper, I hate to know what you _will_ do to someone like that wocky."

"Huh?" Puffball glance nervously at the angry gelert.

"I was looking for a job as a heroine, when I came across that untrue story of us," She growled between her teeth as she pick up a piece of the paper that was still left, mostly _untouched_.

"This newspaper..." She stop. An evil smile came across her muzzle. Right there in bold letters were the words: **Hero for Hire. **After reading what it said she turn towards Puffball. "Let's go Puffball." She grab his arm and started running for the door almost forgetting that the zafara was still at the door. In her attempt to stop the wocky was thrown face down, she manage to stop inches from him without even falling. "Want to come along Firedreamer?"

"I guess I could. Let me get my stuff then we'll leave," The sound of wings attracted the zafara, a karren came flying in from the slightly open window and dropped a piece of paper right on Firedreamer's head. Catching it as it bounces off his head , he quickly reads the note. He scowled at what was written there. "Vala I can't come. I have to go out and get rid of a certain lupe."

As Vala and Puffball step out into the hall after the two left, they hear both Firedreamer's and C.C. the karren arguing.

"No you can't have blood. I told you it's a strawberry milkshake."

"I wish I could talk and understand petpet language that well." She sighed and look at her sleeping cobrall, who was so use to his owners personality that hardly anything could disturb his sleep; except for food. "We better go before it gets to late. But first let's wait tell Firedreamer has left then grab a certain item."

"What item"

"You'll see."


	5. Interview

Part 5

by werespirit

Evil laughter filled the air.

"I have cheese freeze the brain tree and now I think I'll do the same to you," The villain aim what look like a frost cannon at a yellow poogle with a blue cape.

"I the Mighty One will stop you evil-doer!"

"Came and try!" Snarled Battlewreaker. _I do hope this is the one._

The Mighty One came at full speed, dodging each of the well aimed shots, at him. Just as he came within five feet, Battlewreaker push a button.

"I have you...now?" He felt himself falling and give one long involuntary scream as he fell. The trap door close above the poogle, with a soft "thump".

Battlewreaker slump to the ground, behind his cheese freeze cannon.

"Melo_C! Melo_C? Where are you hiding?!"

A skunk lupe came out from the open door of a run down building close by. With a pencil behind one ear and a notepad in one paw. His eyes search for Battlewreaker.

"Sire?" He look around until a wind ruffed Battlewreaker's black cape. Melo_C came over cautiously in case it wasn't Battlewreaker. Peeking over the cannon he saw the slump form of his boss and almost thought for a second he was dead (If for the one main fact that Battlewreaker already was a ghost).

"Sire are you alright? Where you defeated?"

"I might as well be ill and no I was not defeated," Battlewreaker pick himself up. Dusting his black cape."Is their anymore waiting?" _Not that it probably won't matter in the end, I'll be bored again with nothing to do._

The lupe look at his notebook and shook his head no.

The ghost tonu sighed and pointed his cheese freeze cannon at the Brain Tree, as he push a blue button on the cannon, a beam of orange light shot from the cannon and hit the Brain Tree; it broke the cheese that envelope the Brain Tree. The Brain Tree with a cry of angrier shook it's self so violently that the cheese particles hit the ground with a soft "ding" and the large pieces, well it sound more like each one was a body felling down.

"Tonu you will pay for that," The Brain Tree shook himself and a rain of branches and splinters flew through the air at Battlewreaker who automatically duck (still he was unsure if the Brain Tree could actually hit a ghost and he simply was taking no chances that he could be hurt for real) but, Melo_C was not so lucky as a yipe escape his muzzle as a thousand little splinters all hit him at once, he leap up into the air, only to be hit by a flying branch, knocking him out cold. He landed in a very undignifying way near were Battlewreaker was.

"Get out of the way lupe!" Yelled the Brain Tree not knowing the lupe could not hear him if he wanted too. The Brain Tree was about to attack again when he notice the bushes in the far corner had moved, it couldn't be the wind, he didn't feel a strong enough breeze to make them move like that. The Brain Tree smiled inward; he had a plan to scare the Tonu.

After waiting 30 seconds, Battlewreaker dared to peek out, he look over the knockout lupe and saw the Brain Tree in a trance like state.

"_**Someone is coming**_," The Brain Tree spoke slowly, with an eerie tone add to each word.

"Who?"

The Brain Tree snap out of it's trance-like state and turn it's large glaring eyes on the ghost tonu.

"_**You will see**_," The tree turn it's face away and stood as still as a statue with eyes looking straight ahead at nothing.

For some reason this made Battlewreaker shiver. He look down at the knock out lupe.

_Better wake him_. Battlewreaker muttered to himself. Slapping the lupe until Melo-C's eyes open slowly.

"I was in a beautiful place, rolling hills, lush trees, petpets that floated around."

"Sounds like you were in Faerieland."

"No this place was quite different," the lupe narrowed his eyes, trying to remember more of his dream.

"Never mind, someone is coming. Here's your notepad. Now hurry!" He give Melo

_C a shove, which cause the lupe to yipe.

Melo_C run the best he could, why pulling out splinters from his fur.

He made it to the building just in time, two figures were now entering the building.

* * *

Those two figures had saw the whole ending, starting with the poogle as he tried to defeat the villain and even the part were the Brain Tree had attack them.

"Remember my plan?" one said to the other, the second nodded.


	6. Getting There

Part 6

by werespirit

"You sure this is the place?" ask Puffball looking up and down the ruin building.

Vala look at the address, then look at the newspaper. "That's what it says," she shrug her shoulders before deciding to step inside the building.

The first thing she saw when she step inside was a skunk lupe that look like a porcupine. If she hadn't seen what had happen to him she would of thought either a tree had fallen on him or the villain did this.

She march up to the desk. "Are you the one that was asking for a super hero?"

"Well I, n...Yes I am the one."

"Did the villain do that to you?" Pipe up Puffball; thinking of what the Brain Tree had did to this lupe. Actually the wocky just wanted to hear what the lupe would say.

"Ah, no, a tree, the Brain Tree did that to me."

"Where's this villain," The lupe failed to notice that she really wasn't asking a question.

"I'll take you to the place, I last saw him. My I have your names?" The lupe pulled out his notepad and pencil.

"I am Vala60 and this is my sidekick Puffball0." The lupe stop writing and stared at her. _Is she the one in the newspaper. No it couldn't be, a thief wouldn't come over and be wanting a job to be a superhero. Unless..._

"What's wrong?"

"Ahh-nothing, nothings wrong," Stammered the lupe; he force his paw to write both names down. When he look back, he saw that Vala was still staring at him suspiciously.

"Y-You will need directions. Go straight that way for one mile, go right one mile, turn right for one mile, turn right for half a mile, and the turn again... right again," Melo_C pointed the directions out as he spoke.

"In other words its just behind this building."

"Ah..." Melo_C was speechless. This wasn't suppose to happen, What to do? What to do? His eyes dart this way and that.

"Come! Puffball get off the ground. The directions were not that hard."

"The room is still spinning, do I have to get up," For an answer Vala roughly pick him up, then preceded to push him out the door. Slamming the door on her way out.

With that slam, Melo_C snap out of his stunness. He open the top drawer on the right, pulling out a large super powerful walkietalkie with many gadgets.

"Ok, were is the _on_ button," He scan the buttons, he scan the switches, until he found the _on_," Ah, there it is," Instead of hearing a faint click, Chomby and the Fungus Balls scream out. "Maybe this is the one?" Melo_C quickly hit a switch he hope would turn off the radio. Instead a ghastly voice boom out.

"BEWARE!!!" Melo_C nearly fell out of his chair. "...And now to a commercial," Melo_C sighed in relief. With an other click, he heard static.

"Ah...Sire, you there?" Ask the nervous lupe, hoping that this wasn't some other radio station.

"Yes I am here. What is it?"

"Sire their are two superheroes walking towards you."

"Didn't you send them the long way?"

"Why yes I did. Except she figured it out in a snap," There was a long pause at the other end.

"Sire?"

"She's here. You may turn the walkietalkie off."

"Yes, sire," But all he got was silence. Melo_C click off his all in one walkietalkie.

Melo_C open a different drawer and pulled out a tweezer and started pulling his splinters out, one at a time.

A sudden noise came from the closet. Making him stop. As the closet bust open. Melo_C was thinking everything from monsters to ghost popping out at him,screaming a bloody scream and arm with an sharp rusty looking axe.

Instead a dusty yellow poogle came out. Shaking the dust from his cape and yelling. "I the Mighty One is back. Fear me, _villain_!" Then the yellow poogle run across the room, open the door and slammed it.

Melo_C winced as the door slammed. The lupe immediately went to his all-in-one walkietalkie pushing the button, clicking the right switch this time.

"Sire, an other one," But all he received was silence.


	7. The Fight

Part 7

by werespirit

"Ah, some more heroes. Here to stop me from cheese freezing the Brain Tree," Battlewreaker rolled his cheese freezing cannon in position.

Vala was in the middle of signaling to Puffball to start her plan; when a yellow poogle came running out of nowhere or seem that way to the three of them.

"I the Mighty One have return, _villain_! Prepare to be defeated!"

"You had your chance _hero_, leave!"

"A hero never leaves he..er.." Before the Mighty One could finish the sentence and heroically leap into action. Battlewreaker pushed a strange star button. A strange container come out of the ground and inclose the poogle in a bullet-proof glass container. He push a few more buttons and the device rolled back to the building.

"Now let us continue," He aim his cheese freeze cannon at the two.

"Puffball up the tree!" The wocky immediately rushed towards the tree. Leap onto the Brain Tree, he made his way from branch to branch getting closer to Battlewreaker. Battlewreaker ignored him thinking he was their only to distract him.

Vala pulled out a boomerang and threw it at the cannon that was aimed at her. Battlewreaker wasn't able to move the large nose of the cannon in time out of the way and the boomerang stuck in it.

"Puffball attack!" The wocky was running along the branch directly towards the tonu, letting out a war cry as he leap from the branch. "Pull out the horn and blow!" Still in the air Puffball pulled out the triumphant of deafening and blew, a blast of sound waves come out hitting every electronic equipment and short circuited them. Battlewreaker didn't even bother trying the buttons.

"Now we got you!" Puffball attempted to grab the ghost, only to find his paw go through.

"Your a ghost."

"Of course I am a ghost," Battlewreaker glared at the wocky.

"Come on Puffball let's collect our reward."

"But we have to turn the villain in, don't we?"

"Not our problem. The article on it said about defeating the villain not taken him in, besides he _is_ a ghost," As Vala turn to go, Battlewreaker floated in front of them carrying a bag.

"I must admit that you did defeat me and cure me of my boredness therefore I award you with 1,000 np for a job well done," Both gelert and wocky were dumbstruck. "Let me explain. I am the one that put the ad in the paper. Therefore I am the one that rewards and hires the heroes that defeat the villain," As in a trance Vala took the money and Puffball for once was also speechless.

"One last words before you go. I need your address so I know when to tell you the next time I get bored and kindly take your weapon out of my cannon." Vala did all that was ask before her and Puffball went home.

"So you think the money is real?" Vala exchange the cheese covered boomerang for the bag the wocky was carrying; picking up a coin from the bag and testing it to the satisfaction of the wocky.

"Let's hope are boss gets bored quickly for I see a new future for us."

"Let's tell Firedreamer and werespirit," with that the wocky sprinted away before the gelert could stop him.

_What a job,_ were the gelert's thoughts before hearing a shout.

"Why is my boomerang covered in cheese!"


End file.
